Heroic EMIYA
by Reality Hacker
Summary: One-Short another attempt of creating BAMF Archer and what I believe the potential Projection could have with the right understanding.
1. HEMIYA

**Heroic EMIYA**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot in the story are the property of mine, Reality Hacker. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta Reader:**** RAW Version I still need Beta Reader though.**

* * *

Projection was considered to be an incomplete and mostly useless Magecraft by most modern magi for anything other than immediate activities such as projecting a sacrificial item to be forsaken in a ritual. Though originally it was far more than that. Projection was a spell to Materialize nothing or in other words, the same concept with the 1st magic. Yet modern magi have completely wrong assumption about its true capacities. Materializing objects was one of the most simple aspects of what True Projection could do.

True Projection was a form of Reality Warping where the practitioners changed the world around them through manifestation of one's thought, consciousness, desired, emotion or imagination to the reality. The most simple basic applications of its were the same as popular magi believed it to be, materialized objects according to caster imagination. In truth Projection spell concept was similar to how Teleportation work.

Why? Unlike normal teleportation that instantaneously transported somethings or someones from one place to other. Projection allowed the practitioner to teleport anything to any place and any time they desired and by anything I meant anything. It could be living beings, objects, or even dream and thought could be teleport to anywhere from past to future, heaven to hell, earth to space, fantasy to reality, one parallel to other and vice versa.

For these reason, Barthomeloi always gave their high opinion to 1st magic users. After all, they could reach the Root by just focusing on them or even projected their desire to reality thus warping the reality itself. At the same time for the same reason, Gaia seemed to believe this power as a threat so she deducted its true capacity and all things that created via projection could only remain not for long before the world itself destroyed it. Only Master of Projection who became proficient enough to grasp on the level of 1st magic could produce its true power.

Unfortunately all candidates for the 1st Magic or should say True Projection were dead or at least magi believed so. Why? Since they could reached the Root, they have no reason to remain in the mortal world anymore. Most of them decided to remain the rest of their eternal existence inside the Root and thus ended the story of 1st Magic in the mortal world. At least until the man with a huge heroes complex discovered this aspect of power from the Projection.

During his mid 20s, he could projected almost anythings whether it was objects, weapon, element or himself elsewhere. The most benefit out of all these were the fact that all thing he materialized only took the same amount of what he used as normal projection giving him very versatile skill sets. Moreover, he could take the skills of the original owner to unleash such skills gave him almost master level in its used.

Of course some training still preferred to further his abilities or the fact that he could not projected something that he could not comprehend such as Ea and it was mostly not powerful as original but all in all, he was very powerful and someone that other could count on no matter what situations. Ironically it was all gonna change because of the exactly the same thing.

During his early 30s, his skills in projection improved to an amazing level and he could transport even concept and directly to someone. For example he could transport or implant, illusion, thought, memories, emotion or even powerful concept such as death directly to other person or projected himself elsewhere was possible. This brought a great fear upon the people he knew. though, he decided not to transport such powerful concept to someone and limited his power so that they would fear less. Yet in the end everything was futile.

People he used to save, those he once considered as comrade betrayed him. He was branded as the mastermind behind that war and subsequently executed. Though, he desperately fought to end a war. Thus end the life of the faker as human but his journey still continue. It was only after his death that he achieved true power or should say the death of the body. He consciously projected his consciousness and soul elsewhere before he was executed thus still alive just as Astral Form.

During his astral form, it was possible for him to cross parallel dimension. Something that he could not do while he was alive. Moreover, he could even materialize his own soul at anytime, at any place he wanted. In other words, he achieved the complete form of 2nd and 3rd magics. He could imagine the face of Einzbern if they knew the adopted son of their enemy could utilize what they desired for over generation. The faker was now immortal with unlimited source of magical energy while he could travel to any dimension he desired.

While he wanted to continue saving people of his old world, in the end he decided against it. While he has no hatred against those who betrayed him, he decided that their much be more to explore in other parallel. There was nothing he could do in his old world anymore so he dematerialized his soul before went on an endless journeys and someway became useful and ally of justice for the weak thus started the journey of Heroic EMIYA.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Another attempt of my EMIYA series maybe. Unlike the last one, Archer in this story was completely godlike and never made a pact with the world. Still I hope you enjoy this story and maybe some sequence if i decided to do it in the future. Since I was not really good in writing monologue or long story but I'll try... and GARCHER FOREVER**


	2. AN Poll

This is a poll I applied to all of my One-Short story, since most of them applied some kind of journey in one way or another at the end so it is possible. Right now Meta Shirou seemed to have high chance with Claymore but I would liked to see when the setting was difference, will people still wanted Claymore or not and what kind of story you liked me to continued the most. I'll started counting only from this chapter for those who already made their vote, they could vote it again. The story that have vote count in this A/N more than other will be the 1st story I continued

01) Beelzebub

02) Charmed

03) Claymore

04) D . Gray - Man

05) Fairy Tail

06) Familiar of Zero

07) Final Fantasy VII Series

08) Final Fantasy X Series

09) Final Fantasy: Tactics

10) Fullmetal Alchemist

11) Gods Eater Burst

12) Hellsing

13) Hunter X Hunter

14) Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

15) Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple

16) M×0

17) Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

18) Medaka Box

19) Merlin

20) Naruto

21) One Piece

22) Persona Series

23) Shaman King

24) Supernatural

25) Tales of Symphonia

26) Toaru Majutsu no Index

27) Tsubasa Chronicle

28) X - Men: Evolution

29) Other Please identify

After vote please left some suggestion what kind of role and timeline you want my Shirou/Archer/Shino to take like Hunter X Hunter as surrogate brother to Gon, X - Men as part of the Brotherhood, One Piece as Ace/Luffy/Sabo brother or anything you like... I already have plan for them but if I like your idea, I may change it.


End file.
